


Worth the Wait

by FuzzyMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Romance, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyMonk/pseuds/FuzzyMonk
Summary: Angela Ziegler is always worth the wait. At least, that's what Fareeha believes.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this starts when Fareeha is 15 and Angela is 20 so I felt it was best to remind everyone that this is written from Fareeha's POV, meaning that there will be errors in logic and lack of reasoning on the younger girl's part. I do not condone relationships between minors and adults and I hope the writing shows that but ya never know. Also, I may add a continuation chapter but for now it'll be complete. Thanks for reading.

Fareeha thought this was the stuff of movies. The night was warm, calm, and cloudless. Stars littered the sky and the moon was almost full, casting Watchpoint: Gibraltar in a soft light.

This was where she wanted to be. This was where she would end up, as a soldier, following in her mother’s footsteps. Whether Ana liked it or not. And, if she played her cards right, maybe this very same woman would be by her side.

Angela leaned back on her palms, chin tilted up to gaze at the night sky. Fareeha didn’t care how long she’d been staring at that jaw, that pointed chin, simpering lips. Her blonde hair was up, dangling between her shoulder blades in a ponytail, and it looked soft. Angela was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. If Fareeha’s heart wasn’t already threatening to give from nerves, she might have dared a bit closer, made their hands accidentally touch, caught a trace of her scent.

“Well, Fareeha,” Angela broke the silence with a sigh, head turning to eye the younger girl, “did you enjoy the tour?”

She had an accent. Not heavy, but definitely noticeable. W’s were hard for her, coming out slightly as a V sound. She sounded angelic. Fareeha replayed the movement of Angela’s lips in her mind as she nodded. Angela smiled, a genuine smile. Not the fake, placating ones she’d received all day from other employees at Gibraltar. Those who tolerated her simply because of her mother. Angela hadn’t. Angela had been eager to meet her, pulled her into a hug. Fareeha wished she’d paid attention to her perfume then.

Angela returned the nod and sat up, off her palms. She twisted her back and Fareeha heard a few subtle pops of her spine, watched her chest ebb out, and looked away with hot cheeks. “I suppose we should go back inside...before they stop serving mess.”

“Are you hungry?” Fareeha asked, clearing her throat to remove the embarrassing rise in her voice.

Angela laughed, and Fareeha fell in love. “I’m always hungry.” She stood then, so gracefully. Fareeha wondered if she would move like that after training as well.

She offered her hand to help the younger girl up. Fareeha was surprised to find them a bit dry, not the soft and smooth she’d imagined. A bit cold, too. But still Angela’s and still sending her heart racing again. Angela was a few inches taller than her, eyes shining in the starlight.

The moment called to her. The sound of waves crashing on the shore, the way Angela’s pale skin glowed in the moonlight. The touch of her hand and the knowledge that she would be leaving soon. It had been hard enough convincing her mother to bring her here once. And Angela was often on the front lines, right in the face of danger. So many what-ifs made this her one and only chance. She stepped forward, rose on her toes, and closed her eyes to meet Angela’s lips in what would be her first kiss.

Angela took a step back. Fareeha felt resistance in the form of fingers on her shoulder. She lowered herself from her toes, feeling a thousand pounds heavier, and forced her eyes to open. Angela’s smile had vanished, and the pitying look that replaced it made Fareeha’s stomach churn.

“Fareeha, I’m sorry if I’ve given any impression...” her brow furrowed, jaw working, “you’re fifteen, she finished, as if that held all the answers. Completely irrelevant information to the teenager in front of her.

“It’s only five years.” Fareeha hated the whine in her own voice.

“A very, very important five years.”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.”

Angela smiled softly. The girl in front of her had so much of her mother in her, including her stubbornness. She would be a formidable soldier, if she chose that path. Right now, she was just a gangly young girl, bouncing on the balls of her feet because she wasn’t getting her way.

“You’re too young to—

“Weren’t you at university at my age? Studying for your life’s career?”

Angela’s mouth hung open for a moment before she closed it with a nod. “Touché.”

She did not elaborate, and the swollen silence between them did nothing to ease Fareeha’s nerves. Now she was torn between running and arguing, and errant fantasies of trying to pull Angela into her arms again. Those certainly weren’t helping.

“I’ll wait for you,” she said finally, assuming the at-ease military stance. “I’ll wait as long as it takes for you.”

Even in the dim light she could see the flush to Angela’s cheeks. The young doctor’s shoulders fell, and she took a step forward. For a moment Fareeha thought she’d get that kiss after all. That her teenaged fantasies would come true.

And Angela did kiss her.

On the forehead. A light press of lips before she gripped her shoulder and began to lead her from the shore. “Whatever you say, Fareeha. Let’s get to the mess.”

The kiss said more than Angela’s words ever could have, and Fareeha nodded to herself as she was led away. It was a hard and fast rejection, but it only made her more determined.

 

* * *

 

Angela couldn’t say she thought of that night often. In fact, when she’d received notice that Ana Amari’s daughter had officially joined Overwatch was the first time she’d thought of it in years. She’d smiled at the thought. Fareeha’s stubbornness, her courage. It had been almost twenty years since that night, and Fareeha’s resume proved that she’d put those traits to good use in the military.

Though she knew that Fareeha was coming, she hadn’t gotten notice of any arrival or official meeting. And again, the thought and the memory left her mind, replaced with never ending work.

She was in her office, reviewing one of many emails on her holopad, when she heard the door open. Habit brought her eyes up, ready to handle any emergency or courtesy call. She had an open-door policy, whether she liked it on some days or not.

The woman before her was familiar, yet almost entirely different. She’d grown, tall with broad shoulders. Her biceps were rounded and taut even when relaxed, tank top tight against a flat stomach. Ana Amari’s eyes were unmistakable in her daughter, but the tattoo lining one of them was new. Her features were more defined, sharp from the loss of baby fat, and gorgeous. She stood straight, arms behind her back and a grin on her face.

“Dr. Angela Ziegler, it’s been far too long.” Her voice was smooth and confident, and the smile that followed it brought a blush to Angela’s cheeks.

“Fareeha,” Angela stood, arms outstretched as she surveyed the woman in front of her. “I’d heard you were coming but I didn’t know when. You look—

“Older?”

“I... well, yes, older. How are you?”

Fareeha licked her lips and pretended to contemplate. “Well, if I’m honest, doctor, I’m a little impatient.”

“Oh?”

Fareeha took a step forward. Then another, arms still behind her back. They were close enough to embrace now, and Angela had to tilt her head to meet those eyes. Fareeha smiled down at her, eyes shining with what looked like mischief.

She bent her knees and brought their faces closer. Angela swallowed, unsure of why she felt so nervous. When Fareeha spoke again, her voice was a low whisper.

“I told you I’d wait for you. And I have.”

She leaned forward then, and Angela closed her eyes. For a brief, stupid moment, the doctor thought she was about to be kissed. And her body shivered happily at the thought. Logic reunited with her again as she felt Fareeha kiss her forehead instead. Fareeha pulled away and gave a shrug. “So tell me, do you think I have a chance now?”

Angela’s mouth fell open like it had all those years ago as she tried to find a response. “You...waited?”

“You make quite the impression on a girl.” Fareeha straightened, eyes flicking towards the door. “Are you still always hungry?”

Angela managed a light laugh. “Yes. I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Remembered, waiting, ready. If you think there’s a chance, that is.” The smile fell from Fareeha’s laugh and was replaced with something far gentler, passive. And it was that soft little puppy dog look that kicked Angela’s mind back into gear.

Still blushing, she reached out and took the soldier’s arm, looping her own through it. “Why don’t I lead you to the mess? We can eat and catch up.”

“And see what happens?” Fareeha asked even as she dutifully walked by Angela’s side down the hall.

“And see what happens.”

Fareeha wiggled a bit as she walked, lips pursed to try and keep her smile contained. Already, Angela Ziegler had been worth the wait.


End file.
